Sarah Baumert
Sarah Baumert was a contestant on Season 14 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 12th place. Personality Sarah started the season as one of the strongest chefs on the red team. However, she quickly became inconsistent and was extremely clueless and frazzled, as a result of this, she lost the respect of her team. She also had a flirtmance with Josh. Season 14 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived at Hell's Kitchen, the doors were locked, and they noticed that Ramsay was on the roof, who said that they would have to jump onto an air mattress from the roof to show if they were 100% committed. While Sarah was more eager to jump after seeing Enrique and Ruth do it, Ramsay revealed that it was not necessary as those two were actually stunt people, and asked the chefs to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Sarah was the first person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Josh. She made a filet mignon, Ramsay praised the meat for having a beautiful temperature, and she scored four points. The red team lost the challenge 28-31, and they were punished by resetting the dining room for the opening night, and sealing confirmation letters in envelopes. During the punishment, she saw the huge stack of papers, and said that it could have been taller than any of them. During prep, Sarah was excited to have received her Henkel knife kit, and said that they were better than diamonds. During dinner service, she was on the garnish station with Chrissa. She did not want the blue team to win, said that the red team had a lot to prove to Ramsay, and at one point, she was annoyed at Chrissa for being lost. She also felt that she was babysitting her when she was not having the time for it. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. During deliberation, she reminded Chrissa on how she looked unfocused for most of the service. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 Back in the dorms, Sarah was seen flirting with Josh while she was doing scrapbooking. During the Crab Challenge, Sarah was in a boat with Monique, Alison, and Mieka during the first part, and was seen grabbing a cage that did not have any crabs. During the second part, she was paired with Mieka, and they were seen getting two of their attempts accepted. However, when working on their third attempt, she accidentally dropped a crab cake on the table. The red team won the challenge 10-7, and they were rewarded with a trip to Scottsdale, Arizona, traveling through cactus trails by horseback, and a dinner at the Four Seasons Resort. During the reward, Sarah was excited about the horseback ride, while revealing that she was an equestrian at high school. During dinner service, Sarah served a shrimp scampi special tableside. She was not seen at all, and the red team won the service. Episode 3 The next morning, Sarah complained about the noise Sous Chef James made to wake everybody up. During the Alaskan Fish Challenge, she was paired with Christine, and they were not seen collecting their cod pieces as the blue team finished way ahead of the red team. They were the third pair from the red team to have their dish judged, and went up against Randy and Nick. She made a smoked paprika cod, the fish was praised for being nicely cooked, and she won the round. The red team won the challenge 3-1, and they were rewarded with a trip to the Manhattan Beaches, and surfing lessons from surfer Anastasia Ashley. During dinner service, Sarah was on the meat station with Meghan. She was not seen much, but when the women were about to be kicked out, she was caught saying something under her breath. When he demanded to know what she said, she asked if they could try again. Because of her question, the red team was kicked out of the kitchen, and she was mocked and called a dumbass by Meghan. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 During the American Classics Challenge, Sarah was paired with Monique on the spaghetti, and during the cooking, she felt frazzled over the ingredients they chose and struggled to find some way to make her spaghetti dish smart. She was the last person from the red team to have her dish judged, and went up against Brendan. She made a spaghetti with with Parmesan, fried kale, prosciutto, zucchini, and lobster, it was praised for being delicious despite having a lot of ingredients, and she won the round. After a tie at 4, her dish was deemed the best overall, and the red team won the challenge, much to her shock. They were rewarded with a trip to Long Beach, and rode on the historic American Pride yacht. Before the reward, Sarah was congratulated by Ramsay for winning the challenge for the red team, and she was extremely proud of her performance. During prep, Sarah wanted the women to be like clucking hens, and communicate a lot. During the Family Night dinner service, she was on the fish station. On the first tickets, she burned her scallops, got warned by Michelle to get her refire up and ready soon, and she did so. Later, she was dismayed after seeing Mieka's raw New York striploin. After the red team was kicked out of the kitchen, Sous Chef Andi revealed to Ramsay that the burger she sent to the pass was raw. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Sarah took the blame for the raw burger as she thought it was ready, much to Alison's dismay, and T told her to stop second-guessing herself. Then, she agreed to be nominated along with Monique as the red team planned to get rid of the latter. Sarah was the red team's second nominee for elimination, with Monique being the first. During her plea, she said that despite a dreadful start, she bounced back, but Ramsay reminded her about the raw burger. She survived elimination. Episode 5 During the International Cheese Challenge, Sarah went up against Randy, and their dish was lasagna. During the cooking, she decided to go outside the box, and added pistachios to her lasagna, despite Meghan not agreeing with that decision. She was the sixth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and presented her blue cheese and pistachio lasagna. Ramsay criticized the dish for having the pistachio element, told her that she went out of the world, and she lost the round to Randy. The red team won the challenge 5-4, and they were rewarded with a trip to Marina Del Ray, and a Jet Ski activity at the ocean. During dinner service, Sarah was on the appetizer station with Meghan. Despite feeling that it was redemption after letting her team down during the previous service, Meghan noticed that she was missing a lot of ingredients on her cavatelli. So, she received help from Meghan, and her dish was accepted. Later, she was seen sending an undercooked risotto to the pass. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Sarah was reminded by Michelle that if it was not for Meghan's help, she would have been a lot worse on her own. After, she admitted that she had a shit performance, but felt that she was a better cook than Monique and Christine. Sarah was the red team's second nominee for elimination, with Monique being the first. During her plea, Ramsay accused her of giving up, and believed that she may not be able to bounce back, but she asked for another chance, while promising to learn from her mistakes. She survived elimination, and while being dismissed, she acknowledged that she had to bounce back quickly. Episode 6 Back in the dorms, Sarah admitted that she wished there would be a day to do a practice service, and despite knowing that she could do it, wondered what more she needed to get it together. Then, she asked Meghan if they could take 10 minutes to review everything, but proved to be confused on the simpler aspects. During the Firefighter Service Challenge, Sarah was on the salad station. Despite struggling to dress her Caesar salad, they were approved. After completing her salads, she went to help T, and after she sliced the chicken sandwiches, she found out that they were raw. Later, she was seen being scattered as she forgot the fries for an order, and received help from Meghan. The red team lost the challenge, and they were punished by detailing the fire engines outside the front entrance, and prepping 400 chicken wings for the following service. During dinner service, Sarah was on the garnish station with Meghan. She was not seen much, but was bossed around a lot by Meghan throughout the night. The red team won the service, and after elimination, Sarah realized that she definitely needed to find her voice in the red kitchen. Episode 7 During the Greek Cuisine Challenge, Sarah remarked how much she loved the Greek dancers as they reminded her of a festival she went to as a child. She went up against Nick, and their dish was swordfish. She was the last person from the red team to have her dish judged, and presented her swordfish with garbanzo beans, feta and capers. While it was praised for its presentation, Michael Psilakis criticized the dish for being under seasoned, and she scored 7 points. The red team lost the challenge 40-41, and they were punished by cleaning both the dining room and the kitchens for the following service. During the punishment, Sarah realized that they needed a vacuum for the smaller shards, but could not find an outlet to plug it in, and asked her team where it was. While her teammates were annoyed by that, she was frustrated that nobody was helping her, and when she did find an outlet, she asked if anybody knew where an extension cord was, annoying them even more. During dinner service, Sarah was on the meat station. At one point, she sent both undercooked Wellingtons and overcooked lamb, Ramsay showed the red team her mistake, and annoyed Meghan, who said that she should have learned how to cook before coming to the competition. While she received help from T, she annoyed the latter when she continued to slice a lamb that was raw, and T revealed that they did not trust her for that reason. Then, she sent oxidized lamb and stringy chicken, and because of that, the red team was kicked out of the kitchen. While going back to the dorms, she said that it was not fun working with people that hated her, and that it sucked. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Sarah was asked by T if she could explain her poor performance, but while she knew that services were her weak point, Michelle reminded her that Hell’s Kitchen was about services, before T reminded how disorganized she was on meat. However, she retorted that she knew she could do it as she trained in France, and refused to go home. Sarah was the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Christine being the second. During her plea, Ramsay reminded her of how she sank both herself and the red team, and that she did not even ask for help, before asking her where the proudness was coming from. She recalled when she was asking for help during the punishment but got ignored, and then, Ramsay asked her if she thought she could cook better with the men. She answered that she would, much to the men’s concern. However, Ramsay denied her request, and she was eliminated for her declining performances, and for Ramsay not being able to wait for her to bounce back any longer. During her exit interview, she said that while the red team did not have her back, she knew that her poor performance record did not help matters. Ramsay's comment: "Sarah kept telling me she was here to learn. Unfortunately for her, I'm not looking for learners, I'm looking for leaders." Nomination history Trivia *After her appearance on the show, she decided to step away from the kitchen to retrain in accounting, but has since returned to catering as a Private Chef. She is currently a brand ambassador for PSLA. Quotes *"This mountain of papers is, you know, stacked up, probably taller than all of us. #NOTOKAY!" *(About Chrissa) "I feel like I'm babysitting Chrissa and I don't have time right now. WE ARE NOT ON DESSERT ALREADY! NO!" *"Those hankel knives, they are such a fantastic gift. I will keep these knives for a life time. These are better than jewellery." *"It's not fun working with people who hate you. It just royally sucks!!" *"I always try and think outside the box and I was like "why not Pistachios?" I LOVE NUTS!!!" *(After being eliminated) "It's hard to cook in a situation, where people just don't care about you. These women didn't have my back, and I didn't stand up for myself enough. This was an opportunity of a lifetime, and I blew it. Performance speaks for itself, and I wasn't able to step up." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 14 Category:Texans Category:12th Place